Séparation soudaine, réunion malsaine
by Thoru-chan
Summary: Le compte à rebours est de un mois - un mois avant la séparation définitive entre Allen et Lavi. Comment les deux jeunes hommes vont vivres ces dernières semaines tout en sachant ce qui les attends au final ? Leur futur peut-il être changé ?


**Suite à une petite inspiration à cause du dernier chapitre qui m'a donné envie de me replonger dans le monde de -man, je suis revenu avec un petit OS sur Lavi et Allen. Il n'y a pas de spoils apparant vu que c'est une histoire qui sort de mon imagination et que la fin n'est que pure fiction. Donc, pas de problèmes pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les spoils ! ^_-**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Séparation soudaine, réunion malsaine**

Le ciel était noir et même la Lune n'avait pas daigné se montrer afin d'éclairer légèrement les routes pour les voyageurs courageux qui osaient parcourir ce monde dangereux de nuit. Cependant, cette obscurité disparaissait légèrement à travers une fenêtre d'un grand bâtiment tout aussi sombre que la nuit – une petite lueur orange permettait de discerner l'emplacement d'une petite fenêtre. La cause de cette lueur ? Une petite bougie était allumée et posée sur un bureau d'une chambre, éclairant des tonnes de feuilles qu'un jeune homme était en train de remplir d'écritures étranges.

Dans le silence le plus total, ce jeune homme à la chevelure de feu écrivait à la plume et à la lumière de la bougie. Le visage sérieux et son seul œil valide concentré sur toutes les écritures qu'il inscrivait sur les bouts de papiers suffisaient à comprendre qu'il était en train de travaillait sur quelque chose de très important.

Un peu plus loin, dans le lit de la pièce, un autre jeune homme – un peu plus jeune que celui qui était en train de travailler – était endormi. Son visage enfantin était mutilé d'une cicatrice prenant la pratique totalité de son côté gauche et ses cheveux avaient la couleur de la neige : blanc. Bien qu'il semblait être dans les bras de Morphée, un frisson le fit se réveiller – il fallait dire que ce dernier était en tenue d'Adam et que les nuits commençaient à être plutôt froides.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il aperçu son compagnon attablé au bureau et, après s'être frotté les yeux deux, trois fois afin de bien se réveiller, le plus jeune interpella le rouquin.

« Lavi ? » fit une voix encore un peu endormie.

L'aîné se retourna en entendant son prénom, un peu surpris.

« Allen. Je t'ai réveillé ? » demanda t-il, un peu inquiet.

« Non… » commença le cadet. « Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? » questionna t-il.

« Ah… du travail que le vieux m'a donné. » répondit Lavi.

« A cette heure-ci ? » répliqua Allen en sachant très bien que vu l'heure à laquelle ils s'étaient couchés, il était bien plus que minuit.

« Et bien, je le fais généralement le soir mais là, j'ai eu un empêchement alors, je le fais de nuit pour que tout soit fini demain matin. » expliqua Lavi en se levant de la chaise pour rejoindre Allen sur le lit. « Tu ferais mieux de te rendormir. » finit-il par dire en ramenant les couvertures sur les épaules de son cadet.

« Un empêchement ? » répéta le maudit. « Parce que tu as passé la soirée avec moi ? » s'inquiéta t-il.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je préfère largement passer ma soirée avec toi plutôt qu'avec une tonne de paperasse. » rigola légèrement Lavi.

« Arrêtes de dire des bêtises. » murmura Allen, les joues légèrement roses. « Mais, tu ne vas pas dor- » commença t-il.

« Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps. Il me reste seulement quelques trucs à classer et je viendrai dormir. » le coupa l'apprenti Bookman.

« Tu en as pour combien de temps ? » demanda son cadet.

« Un quart d'heure environ, vingt minutes au maximum. » répondit le rouquin.

« Je t'attends alors. On s'endormira ensemble comme ça. » expliqua le plus jeune, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Si tu y tiens, je n'y vois aucune objection. » acquiesça l'aîné en déposant un bisou sur le front de son amant. « Mais ne te force pas quand même. » finit-il par dire en se levant pour retourner à son bureau.

Allen murmura un petit « oui » puis, regarda son aîné repartir à sa tâche, le regard un peu brumeux et l'esprit toujours un peu embrouillé par le sommeil. Cependant, ses yeux ne restèrent pas ouvert très longtemps : les ondulations de la flamme de la bougie eurent un effet soporifique sur le cadet et dix minutes plus tard, il rejoignit une nouvelle fois le pays des rêves – pour un bon moment cette fois-ci.

Une dizaine d'heure plus tard, dans les alentours de midi, Allen ouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux. Cette fois-ci, la pièce était bien éclairé et la fenêtre légèrement ouverte pour laisser passer un peu d'air chaud dans la pièce. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'absence de son compagnon – autant dans le lit que dans la pièce. Il n'était nulle part. Le jeune homme se leva du lit et s'habilla rapidement avant de sortir de la chambre dans l'espoir de trouver Lavi dans une autre pièce du QG.

Connaissant bien les habitudes de son amant, Allen se dirigea immédiatement vers la bibliothèque – après tout, à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait que deux endroits auxquels il pouvait être : la bibliothèque et la cantine mais il savait très bien que son aîné ne serait jamais allé manger sans lui. Le premier choix était donc le bon.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce rempli de livres, il aperçu Bookman et Lavi dans un coin. Il s'en approcha mais dès qu'il remarqua que la conversation que les deux hommes avaient semblait sérieuse, il préféra sa cacher derrière une étagère non loin de l'endroit où ils étaient. C'est alors qu'il entendit une phrase qu'il aurait sûrement préférée ne jamais entendre… non, pas seulement une phrase… une conversation entière…

« Tu dois vraiment arrêter ça. » râla Bookman. « Tu sais très bien qu'un Bookman n'a pas la droit d'avoir des relations sentimentales. Ca ne peut que fausser notre jugement ! »

« Je sais, je sais. Ca fait 18 756 fois que tu me le dis. » répliqua le rouquin sur un ton de lassitude.

« Oui ! Et je le répéterai autant de fois que nécessaire vu que tu ne sembles pas l'avoir encore compris. » s'énerva légèrement le vieil homme. « Un Bookman n'a pas… »

« besoin de cœur. Un Bookman ne doit pas avoir de relation avec les autres. Un Bookman ne doit pas lier de lien, ne serais-ce que minime avec quelqu'un. Un Bookman doit rester partial et ne jamais prendre le parti. » continua Lavi après avoir coupé sans grand-père. « Je sais tout ça. Je le connais par cœur ce règlement. »

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes lorsque je te découvres en train de dormir avec le petit Allen Walker. » commença Bookman. « Je pensais pourtant que cette envie t'était passé… » soupira t-il.

« Grand-père, tu sais très bien que ce genre de sentiments ne peuvent pas se contrôler. » commença Lavi.

« Bien sûr que si ! » répliqua l'aîné. « De toute manière, ça ne posera pas de problèmes encore très longtemps. » finit-il par dire.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Lavi, surpris.

Bookman resta silencieux un moment, regardant chaque côté pour voir si quelqu'un était en vue puis, regarda son apprenti une nouvelle fois.

« Dans un mois, nous partons pour notre prochaine guerre. » annonça t-il.

Les deux amants eurent la même réactions simultanément : ils écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise. Cependant, tandis qu'Allen se retenait d'intervenir dans la conversation en serrer les dents et poings, Lavi, lui, demande plus d'informations.

« Comment ça ? Cette guerre-là n'est pourtant pas terminée. » s'inquiéta le rouquin.

« Elle le sera bientôt. » répondit paisiblement Bookman. « Dans un mois très exactement. »

« Comment peux-tu savoir cela ? » demanda Lavi, inquiet.

« Je suis Bookman, petit. L'aurais-tu oublié ? » répliqua le vieillard en regardant son apprenti. « Et tu le seras très bientôt alors tu ferais bien de revenir sur le droit chemin le plus rapidement possible. » continua t-il. « Je ne voulais pas te le dire trop tôt mais je pense que le moment est venu. Après notre prochaine guerre, une fois que tu auras abandonné ton 50ème pseudonyme, tu deviendras Bookman. » termina t-il par dire sur un ton sérieux.

« Hein ? Bookman, moi ? » répéta le rouquin.

« Qui veux-tu que ça soit d'autres, réfléchis abruti ! » lâcha Bookman en frappa son successeur.

« Non, ce que je voulais dire c'est que… c'est tôt… » répondit le plus jeune en se frottant la tête.

« Si j'étais mort avant, tu m'aurais succéder bien plus tôt. » commença le vieillard. « C'est juste une question de chance. Tu prendras le relais avec une bonne connaissance de notre rôle, sois-en heureux. » finit-il par dire.

Face à ces derniers mots, l'apprenti Bookman resta silencieux, encaissant le coup de toutes ces révélations à la fois. L'aîné regarda une dernière fois Lavi et soupira avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Maintenant, je crois que c'est clair. N'oublie pas de rompre avec Allen Walker avant la fin du mois. » finit-il par dire avant de disparaître par la grande porte de la bibliothèque.

Laissé à son sort, Lavi respira un bon coup, remit ses idées en place et suivit le même itinéraire que son maître pour sortir de la pièce. Maintenant seul dans la pièce, Allen se laissa glisser contre l'étagère de livres jusqu'à ce que ses fesses entre en contact avec le sol – arrêta sa « chute ». Le regard vide de toute expression, le jeune maudit avait reçu toutes ces nouvelles comme un coup direct dans son cœur et son esprit.

A cet instant même, la seule chose qui lui passait par l'esprit était : « Lavi va partir… il va me laisser… ». Rien d'autre ne comptait et sûrement rien d'autre ne compterait si cette situation n'était pas clarifié très rapidement… cependant, le compte à rebours avait été lancé et maintenant, plus personne ne pouvait l'arrêter – même pas avec toute la volonté du monde entier…

Au même moment, Lavi arriva dans sa chambre et ne découvrit que le silence et le vide le plus total. Il se dirigea vers le lit et s'y asseya en posant une main à l'endroit où Allen avait dormit toute la nuit. La place était froide… et elle le sera à l'avenir… il en était certain maintenant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un mois pour profiter de la chaleur d'Allen au maximum… ni plus, ni moins. Le rouquin respira un bout coup et esquissa un sourire.

« Je sens qu'il va me faire la gueule pendant un bon moment. » murmura t-il ironiquement en pensant que Allen était sûrement partit parce qu'il était énervé que Lavi ne soit pas là pour son réveil.

A vrai dire, il n'était pas très loin de la vérité… Allen lui fit la tête et l'évita durant toute une semaine sans vraiment que le rouquin ne comprenne pourquoi : enfin, il avait une idée mais ce n'était pas la bonne.

Finalement exaspéré par le comportement de son cadet, Lavi décida de prendre les choses en main et déboula un soir dans la chambre du plus jeune. Bien décidé à ne pas le laisser s'enfuir, il ferma à clé et mis cette dernière dans sa poche à la plus grande surprise d'Allen qui fronça les sourcils tout en baissant le livre qu'il était en train de lire.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? » demanda le maudit sur un ton visiblement irrité.

« C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça. » répliqua le rouquin sur le même ton mais, légèrement plus convainquant. « C'était quoi cette attitude que tu as prise durant toute la semaine ? Je veux bien que tu sois fâché parce que tu t'es réveillé pendant que j'étais parti faire un tour mais ce n'est pas la peine de totalement me snobé ou me lancer des regards noirs quand je t'adresse la parole. » s'énerva t-il.

« Mais je ne suis pas fâché à cause de ça. » soupira Allen.

« Pourquoi alors ? » questionna Lavi, un peu étonné.

Allen déglutit en pensant qu'il s'était piégé tout seul. Après tout, il n'était pas censé savoir ce que Bookman et Lavi s'étaient dis ce jour-là. Il préféra donc rester silencieux plutôt que de creuser plus profondément sa propre tombe. Malheureusement pour lui, le futur bookman savait se montrer dissuasif.

Le rouquin s'approcha du lit, prit le livre des mains d'Allen et l'envoya voltiger dans un coin de la chambre. Pendant ce temps-là, Lavi bloqua son cadet sur le lit, mis son genou à quelques millimètres de l'entrejambe d'Allen et le regarda dans les yeux, bien décidé à le faire avouer. La proximité du genou de Lavi provoqua un léger frottement avec l'entrejambe du plus jeune qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit gémissement à cause de ce léger contact. Le rouquin esquissa un sourire et entama la conversation.

« Vu que je te fais toujours autant d'effet, je me demande vraiment ce qui peut te donner envie de me fuir. » ironisa Lavi.

« Arrêtes tes conneries. » commença Allen en tentant de repousser son aîné. Cependant, cela ne faisait qu'accentuer le contact de leur corps respectif et il s'arrêta rapidement, comprenant qu'il ne s'échapperait pas.

« Bon, maintenant que tu as finis de te débattre, tu veux bien me faire pourquoi tu m'as fuis durant toute la semaine si ce n'est pas à cause de l'autre matin ? » demanda l'aîné.

Allen détourna la tête pour éviter le regard perçant de Lavi et soupira.

« Pourquoi tu veux tant le savoir ? » demanda t-il finalement.

« Parce que je t'aime et que j'ai envie de passer le plus de temps possible avec toi. » répondit automatiquement Lavi.

Le visage d'Allen devint immédiatement rouge carmin en entendant la réponse si rapide et sans réflexion de son aîné.

« Ne sois pas si franc… » murmura t-il.

« Pourquoi ça ? Au moins, tu sais ce que j'attends de toi. » fit le rouquin. « Alors, tu n'es toujours pas disposé à me dire pourquoi ? »

« … C'est parce que… tout sera fini dans trois semaines… » murmura le maudit après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Lavi.

« Tout… cette guerre… cet endroit… toi… moi… toi et moi… tout se terminera dans trois semaines, pas vrai ? » questionna Allen tournant la tête vers Lavi pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Comment tu… » commença l'aîné. « Tu nous as entendu ? Tu étais là ? » demanda t-il soudainement.

Allen acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. L'apprenti soupira et ferma les yeux tout en enfouissant sa tête dans le coup de celui d'Allen. Ce dernier, surpris par la réaction de son aîné, resta silencieux puis, en voyant que la situation n'avancerait pas comme ça, osa ouvrir la bouche.

« Lavi ? » dit-il d'un ton interrogatif.

« J'avais peur… que tu en sois venu à me détester. » murmura le rouquin.

« Hein ? » lâcha Allen

« Mais si ce n'est que ça alors, tout va bien. » continua Lavi en relevant la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Comment ça, tout va bien ? » répéta Allen. « Je te rappelle que dans trois semaines, nous nous pourrons plus être ensemble ! » lâcha t-il.

« Mais il nous reste trois semaines. » répondit l'aîné, souriant.

Allen se figea face à l'optimisme de son amant – il ne comprenait absolument pas comment il pouvait penser aussi positivement dans un moment pareil. Trois semaines, c'était si peu… si peu de temps à passer ensemble.

« Allen, connais-tu ma philosophie ? » demanda finalement Lavi.

« Ta philosophie… Celle des Bookman ? » hésita le maudit.

« Faux. » répondit joyeuse le rouquin. « Profite du moment présent car, tu ne peux pas savoir ce qui peut arriver demain. » corrigea t-il. « Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? » questionna t-il.

Devant le visage surpris de son cadet, Lavi n'attendit pas de réponse et entama son monologue.

« Il est vrai qu'il ne nous reste que trois semaines. A l'origine, il en restait quatre mais tu en as totalement gâché une. Enfin, passons. Il nous reste trois semaines. Trois semaines durant lesquelles nous devons profiter au maximum l'un de l'autre. Passé ce délai, je partirai avec Bookman dans un autre pays et pour une autre guerre. Donc, plutôt que de broyer du noir à imaginer la douleur que nous endurerons après cette séparation, autant profiter du moment présent et ne pas se poser de question, tu ne crois pas ? » commença Lavi. « Et puis, imagine un truc. Si durant la semaine, j'étais parti en mission et en étais revenu blessé au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger ou même parler pendant ces semaines restantes – cela ne t'aurait-il pas frustré d'avoir gâché nos derniers jours ensemble à cause d'un futur soit disant prévu ? Personnellement, tu aurais été le blessé, je m'en serai voulu plus que jamais de ne pas avoir essayé de réengager le dialogue entre nous. Et toi ? » demanda t-il finalement.

Allen resta silencieux quelques secondes puis, baissa les yeux et murmura un « moi aussi » à peine audible tandis que ses oreilles se teintées de roses. Le rouquin afficha un sourire tendre et remonta le visage de son cadet d'une main pour lui voler un baiser. Un baiser tendre et doux que le maudit ne refusa pas.

« Tu vois, c'est bien mieux d'en profiter, pas vrai ? » chuchota le borgne.

Allen esquissa un sourire puis enroula ses bras autour du cou de son amant pour obtenir un nouveau baiser. Les choses suivant leur court, les deux amants en arrivèrent à accompagner leurs baisers de caresses tout en enlevant leurs vêtements petit à petit. Profitant du moment présent, les jeunes hommes s'unirent sous le faible rayonnement de la Lune et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'ils estimèrent avoir rattrapé le temps perdu durant la semaine…

Blottit contre le torse de Lavi, le blandinet dormait profondément, complètement exténué par l'expérience qui venait de se déroulé. Pendant ce temps-là, le rouquin, un peu plus endurant, regardait le visage endormit de son amant avec un regard triste et mélancolique. Il savait malgré sa petite tirade de toute à l'heure, dès que l'un ou l'autre se retrouverait seul, il penserait à leur futur séparation – il en était certain mais, il ne pouvait rien y faire – à son plus grand regret car, il ne voulait pas imaginer, ne serais-ce qu'un instant, qu'Allen puisse souffrir par sa faute…

Lors des jours et semaines qui suivirent, les deux amants en profitèrent au maximum, ignorant les avertissements de Bookman et gardant pour eux les sentiments de peur, d'angoisse et d'anticipation qu'ils ressentaient et qui se faisaient plus fort au fil des jours. Durant cette période, Bookman regretta d'avoir dévoilé si tôt le jour du départ à Lavi – s'il y avait un peu plus réfléchi, il aurait dû garder ça secret jusqu'au dernier moment : ça aurait ainsi permit à Lavi et Allen de rester dans une petite relation alors que maintenant, leurs sentiments étaient plus forts que jamais et ils ne cessaient de s'accroîtrent. Sans ces mots, la séparation aurait été moins douloureuse et cela aurait été avantageux pour Lavi et son futur. Malheureusement, ça n'était pas le cas et maintenant, tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'était que tout se passe bien le moment voulu.

Et c'est ainsi que le jour J arriva – sûrement trop rapidement au goût des deux amants mais ça, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'y penser. En effet, toutes les bases et le QG de la Congrégation se firent envahir en même temps par les Noé et des akumas de tout niveau – en partant par des milliers de niveau 4 pour arriver à des millions de niveau 1. Le combat final était engagé – cette guerre allait prendre fin suite à cette dernière attaque du clan Noé. Et au vu des nombres, la défaite était certaine pour le Vatican : il n'y avait pas assez d'exorcistes pour vaincre autant d'akumas à tant d'endroit en même temps.

Mais alors que le combat faisait rage dans le QG, Lavi fut retenu par son écharpe par Bookman après avoir fini de nettoyer sa zone, alors qu'il était sur le point d'aller rejoindre les autres dans une autre salle. L'apprenti regarda son maître avec incompréhension jusqu'au moment où Bookman ouvrit ses lèvres et laissa échapper les mots fatidiques.

« C'est la fin. Il est temps de partir. »

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils, se doutant bien que ça arriverait tôt ou tard dans la semaine. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais pensé partir au beau milieu d'un combat aussi intense – il ne voulait pas abandonner ses camarades à leur sort…ses camarades… non, il avait tord. Ce n'était pas ses camarades et le regard de Bookman lui fit comprendre ça en quelques secondes.

« Es-ce que je peux au moins aller dire à A- » commença Lavi.

« Non ! » trancha d'un ton net le vieil homme.

Ne cherchant pas à continuer sa phrase, Lavi baissa son maillet et le lâcha finalement. Il n'était plus exorciste, il n'avait donc plus besoin de l'innocence. Il enleva son écharpe par la suite et la laissa tomber aux côtés du maillet tout en partant vers la sortie aux côtés de Bookman qui s'occupa de tuer les quelques akumas qui leur barraient le chemin.

Une fois en dehors du QG et assez éloigné pour ne plus entendre le bruit des explosions et des combats, Bookman prit la parole.

« Nous partons pour les Amériques. Il semblerait qu'une guerre plutôt intense se prépare là-bas. » commença t-il. « Tu es prêt à partir sur le champ, Ian ? » finit-il par dire en regardant son apprenti du coin de l'œil.

« Bien évidemment. » répondit naturellement Lav…Ian.

Se dirigeant vers le port le plus proche, les deux anciens exorcistes disparurent du champ de bataille en plein milieu des combats, abandonnant leurs anciens camarades et collègues sans une once de tristesse ou de regret… du moins… c'est ce que tout le monde pensait…

xXx

Bien des années plus tard, alors que Bookman se promenait dans les rues de Paris lors d'un repos bien mérité suite à une guerre bien longue, il aperçu un homme avec une écharpe rouge autour du cou et des cheveux blancs en batailles. Bookman écarquilla les yeux et se figea sur place au moment où cet homme se retourna vers lui et qu'il vit son visage : un peau mate et une espèce de cicatrice noire le long du côté gauche.

Sur le coup, Bookman voulu aller vers cet homme mais son statut actuel l'en empêcher – même s'il s'agissait d'Allen, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de renouer avec lui, c'était impossible. Pourtant, lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Allen, il ne put s'échapper… Le blandin s'approcha de lui, un sourire assez courtois sur le visage et lui tendit une main une fois arrivée à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Je te cherchais, Bookman. Le clan des Noé requiert ta présence à ses côtés pour la prochaine guerre. » annonça Allen d'un ton grave.

Bookman écarquilla les yeux une nouvelle fois puis, reprit son calme après avoir bien compris qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'Allen en face de lui – son regard était différent, sa façon de parler et de bouger aussi… il ne s'agissait plus du tout du Allen qu'il avait connu par le passé.

Cependant, à cet instant même, ils étaient semblables – Bookman n'était plus le Lavi d'il y a une décennie et la personne qui se tenait face à lui n'était pas le Allen d'il y a dix ans : en fin de compte, ils étaient tous les deux des étrangers l'un pour l'autre – il ne s'agissait donc pas d'une réunion mais plutôt d'une rencontre… d'une rencontre qui pourrait changer le futur de façon bien étrange… Mais ça, Bookman le garda pour lui et esquissa un sourire avant de répondre à l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« Avec grand plaisir, Comte Millénaire. » répondit-il finalement en serrant la main de l'ancien Allen.

END


End file.
